


The reason I smile

by WildlingGirl



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Laughter, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has finally asked Claire out on a date, and he <i>may</i> be a little nervous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reason I smile

Boone often put up with the craziness that came with having Charlie Pace as his roommate with a smile, the guy was always fun to be around after all, but this was just ridiculous.

"Did a tornado come in here when I was gone?" Boone asked, taking in the sight of every single piece of clothing both of them owned scattered around the tiny room the two of them shared.

Charlie looks up from the two shirts he was carefully analyzing. The young english boy was on his underwear and apparently unfazed by the disaster he had caused on the room Boone had taken the trouble of arranging just half an hour earlier.

"Oh, hey mate" his voice practically oozed nervousness, and he was certain it wasn't about his inquiry. "I was just trying on some clothes, for my date, but I just didn't like how ay of these looked on me."

"And why are my clothes on the floor too?"

"I didn't like any of them either" Charlie admits, ditching both shirts. "You think this might've been a bad idea?"

Boone looks around like he's asking the most stupid question he has ever heard (and he grew up with _Shannon_ ). "Are you serious?!"

"No, Boone, I mean the date" he clarifies.

"It's just a coffee after class, it's not like you're going to ask her to marry you" Boone eyes him suspiciously. "You're not going to ask her that, are you?"

"No, I'm not" Charlie jumps, defensively. "I just... I really like her, Claire, and I don't wanna mess it up."

The other boy sighs. Charlie had girlfriends in the past, one too many he could say, and Claire was the one that made him nervous and anxious and feel a million things he had never expected to see on him. He really did like her that much, huh?

"Look, she agreed to go out with you for a reason" Boone points out. "She likes _you_ , so just be _you_."

Charlie considers him for a moment, and in the end decides that might just be the advice he needs. He puts on some jeans that seemed perfect (how did he not notice those before?) and a shirt that seemed quite clean and some shoes to match.

"You okay then?" Boone asks while he finishes to tie his shoelaces. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I can do this" he smiles. "Thanks, mate."

He grabs his keys and leaves the room, Boone yelling something behind him (either a curse for the mess he made or a good luck wish, he might never know).

 

***

 

Claire and Charlie both walk into the Starbucks that's just in front of their school at the same time.

"Oh, hey Claire" Charlie waves at her.

"Hi Charlie" she smiles that broad, beautiful smile of hers, and just like that, all his nerves are gone.

"I didn't expect to run into you at the entrance" he comments. "I actually expected to get here late. Had an apology ready and everything."

"Oh, I had to stay in class a little longer" Claire explains, proceeding to gesture to the door. "Are we going to... You know, get inside?"

Charlie frowns, then immediately remembers what she means and opens the door for her. Claire enters, thanking him for holding the door for her, and gets in line (which is quite short for this time of day, luckily for them). He quickly follows suit.

"So, what was it?"

"What was what?" he asks back, clearly confused.

Claire can't help but giggle at his expression. He never fails to make her smile. "Your excuse. You got here late too."

"Oh, right" he grins sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, my roommate made a mess out of the bedroom again, clothes scattered everywhere. I stayed behind to clean up a little."

"That is so nice of you" Claire commented as the line moves forward. "Me and Kate usually keep it tidy, but I know it's different for you boys."

"Yeah, I have to do most of the work. Boone pretty much just lies there, watching me work" he lied, of course, but it was just a white lie and hey, what Boone doesn't know can't hurt him.

It was their turn now to order, and Charlie decided to just keep it simple to a Latte, Tall. Funny coincidence, she ordered the same thing. Claire went for her wallet, but Charlie was quicker and paid for both of them before she had the chance to protest.

"Don't worry love, it's just a coffee" he grants her a small smile. "You can pay our second date."

"Oh, is that an invitation?" Claire says teasingly.

"I reckon it is" he confirms happily.

"Two lattes?" a man behind the big coffee machine asks, and the english boy is quick to raise his hand and approach him. "Here's your orders."

"Thanks, mate" Charlie takes the two cups and hands one over to the blonde. "Here you go."

"Wow, you can be a real gentleman, Charlie" she laughs, taking the cup from him.

"I try my best, I admit."

They both laugh as they reach for the counter where various sugar sachets waited to be opened and poured into cups of coffee. Claire carefully removed the lid of hers to apply two sugars, while Charlie was clearly struggling to open his.

"Want some help with that?" Claire offered.

"No, no, I got it, it's just... man it's really tight" he sighs, giving in.

"Just push here and..." Claire manages to open the lid with ease and handed it back to him.

"Great, got my pride by the floor on our first date" Charlie laments, making her laugh again.

"Don't worry, I think you're very manly."

"Really?" he looks up, hopeful.

"Yeah. Not many men are confident enough to wear a pink shirt."

He looks down at himself and, wow, okay, that was a pink shirt he was wearing. For someone who spent so much time preparing for this, you would think he would've noticed something like that.

But he didn't. He didn't care about the way he looked or the clothes he wore, because she didn't care. Because all he cares about is her smile, the way she likes to trade grins with him and laughs at his jokes with the most adorable laughter he had heard in his entire life.

And it's then, as their date progresses to one of the nearby tables where they exchange conversation and jokes, the evening melting into a handful of giggles and memories and laughter, that he wonders why the hell he was nervous in the first place. Being with Claire was easy, because there was no one else he would be rather with.


End file.
